The Misadventures of Cassandra and Ravenclaw
by Chirp
Summary: Long-awaited CH10!!!--7th year--Cassandra Collins from Ravenclaw is elected Head Girl with Harry Potter. She's sarcastic, witty, cool, and in RAVENCLAW... and she's not a Mary Sue!!! CH10: Why does Voldie want Ty???
1. Who's Cassandra Collins?

The Men of Cassandra and Ravenclaw  
  
Elle B  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Cas... Cassie? Earth to Cassie?"  
  
I blinked and looked up into the face of my best friend, Tyson Oliver, who waved his hand frantically in front of my face. "Oh--sorry, Ty... I'm out of it today," I excused myself sheepishly, and he just shook his head and smiled. Ty models for Warlocks and Witches, a teen clothing store on the south end of Diagon Alley, and he has a great smile.  
  
"Well, anyway, Cas, Lindy was asking for your help with the `Rebembrandt' charm that Flitwick assigned. Can you help?"  
  
"Sure, sure, Lindy," I yawned. The charm was simple enough. After demonstrating the correct flick of the wrist, Ty and I bounded downstairs to the library to see if the new Titan series novel had come in.  
  
Rounding a corner, me in front, I collided with a boy (The boy and I fell, Ty tripped over me). "Ouch, watch it!" I yelped, being in my usual grouchy state at 7:30 in the morning--okay, so I'm not a morning person.  
  
The boy laughed. "Sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
I looked up and met his eyes. "Oh, you're Harry Potter, right?" I didn't know if I should be embarassed to have been talking that way to a `celebrity' that had never gone out of his way to talk to me in our 7 years at school, so I didn't care. "Well, either way, watch it."  
  
He looked slightly surprised but shrugged. "Sorry again."  
  
Tyson shook his head and helped Harry up. "Excuse Cassie, it's too early for her. I'm Tyson Oliver." He extended his hand. Harry took it, and they shook.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, sorry again." He nodded and continued on his way.  
  
"Really, Cas, wake up!" he grinned.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny?" I made a face and reached my hand up. "Help, would you?"  
  
He took my hand and I pulled him down. We lay there for a minute in a giggling mass.  
  
"Mr. Oliver! Ms. Collins! 20 points from..." Snape, looming over us, frowned. We propped ourselves up. "What team are you on?"  
  
I went to roll my eyes but Tyson stopped me. Ravenclaw never gets the recognition it deserves. "Ravenclaw, sir," said Tyson, and Snape went stomping off.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey! Cassandra!"  
  
Recognizing the voice of Tobias Odessian, I sighed and turned. "What is it, Tobias?"  
  
He slung his arm over my shoulders and I shrugged him off. "How about that Opening Cermonies dance?"  
  
"Tobias, get the picture! I don't want you. I. Don't. Want. You. What's not to get?" Please don't think I'm a complete bitch. I'm not. But Tobias was a player that had gone after every girl. Since 4^th year when I refused him, he'd been relentless. Really. Lindy thought I should go out with him once to get him off my back, but I refused to give in.  
  
"Come on, my Cassie. I know you do... You always have," he said, with a little bit too much confidence.  
  
"Whatever!" I yelled and dashed back to the Ravenclaw common room, only to notice that Tobias had followed me.  
  
"Get out!" I shrieked, pointing to the door.  
  
"Come on, Cas, it's just you and me. Everyone's in class," he leered. I practically retched. Picking up a pillow, I repeatedly hit him. "Out, out, out, out!"  
  
After forcefully pushing him out the door, I flopped onto the couch. I awoke an hour later to hear the chattering of a few of my Ravenclaw friends: Tyson, Lindy Carabie, Emerald Ruben, Chela Rodrigo, and Tobias.  
  
"We better hurry up downstairs. It should be any minute now!"  
  
"Shutup, Lindy, you're not going to win, Cassandra is."  
  
"Callate, Tobias, eres muy tonto..."  
  
"What???"  
  
"She said to shutup!"  
  
"Thanks, Chela, but no thanks..."  
  
"Hey, guys, I think we should wake up Cassie now."  
  
"Yeah, Em, you all head down, I'll awake Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled groggily, tossing a pillow in Ty's direction. "Now what are you all talking about?"  
  
"Announcement of Head Boy and Girl," Tyson said. "You're a shoe-in."  
  
"Am not!" I insisted, like it was a bad thing, as we bounded down the stairs. "That Gryffindor girl Hermio-something is going to win, she's super-smart."  
  
"And so are you," he assured me, wrapping his jacket around me as we entered the cafeteria where everyone sat patiently in their robes. Apparently we were late.  
  
We sat down with Emerald (A/N: I call her Em and Emmy a lot, same person!), Lindy, Chela (A/N: She's from Spain, and speaks spanish. I'll translate when necessary.), and Tobias followed. I didn't know why, but he and Ty were friends. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome, 7^th years. As you know, we'll be announcing Head Boy and Girl."  
  
I heard excited whispering from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, and had to roll my eyes. These positions were so overrated,  
  
"And without further ado... Our Head Boy, I present to you, Harry Potter!" There was loud whistling and cheering from Gryffindor while all of Slytherin seemed to form one big scowl, profanities barely audible over the clapping of Harry's table. He was surrounded by what seemed to be dozens of redheads and a girl. He jumped up and skipped up to the podium, shaking Dumbledore's hand and taking a special seat.  
  
"And our head girl... this was a tough one..."  
  
I felt Tyson squeeze my hand and, again, rolled my eyes. (A/N: She's a skeptic.) It truly didn't matter, I didn't want it that much but apparently Hermio-whatsits did.  
  
"I'm pleased to present you with our Head Girl, Cassandra Collins!" I was still in la-la land, bashing the stupid competition in my head when I heard cheers erupting all around me. Tyson prodded me.  
  
"Go up!" he hissed. "You won, go up!"  
  
I almost laughed as I saw the other tables glancing around, confused, trying to figure out who Cassandra Collins was. It was amusing, so amusing that I forgot to look excited and "oh-my-god-I-cant-believ-I-won-ish." Dumbledore shook my hand and I sat beside Harry on the stage.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry whispered. I smiled.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A few minute later Professor McGonnagel showed us to our quarters. They looked amazing! Pretty impressive! The bathroom was huge, with a big pool shaped bathtub, two sinks, and a shower. The common room had two colossal couches, a fireplace, a table ,and a bookcase. Each room had a bed, dresser, and plenty of space. Much better than my previous 6 rooms!  
  
"Hi, we've met," Harry smiled at me as we unpacked in the common room. "Cassandra, right?"  
  
"Yep," I yawned. "Oh, and congrats..."  
  
"Yeah, you too." He seemed to stare at me for a moment and I gave him an annoyed look--he snapped out of it.  
  
There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. A really cute, tall guy with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes stood there. He looked surprised to see me.  
  
I stared at him, expectantly. "So, you're the mysterious Cassandra," he finally said, giving me a sick, perverted smirk. "You're awfully pretty."  
  
"And you're awfully strange. Are you here for a reason?" I snapped. He looked angry all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah, where's Potter?" he sneered, pushing past me to Harry. "I don't know how you got to be Head Boy, Pothead, but it's my title." He made a motion to me. "Especially when you're sharing with the hottie."  
  
Harry blushed but regained his composure and shook his head at the guy. "Shutup, Malfoy, don't you have some 1^st year to kick the crap out of?"  
  
Malfoy, Malfoy... I had heard that name before. I didn't know it then, though, but it was on the tip of my tongue. Malfoy...  
  
Malfoy gave Harry a haughty look then caught my eye. "You come see me," he leered and I personally pushed him out the door and slammed it on his face.  
  
"Nice work," Harry smiled. It was a nice smile, but not as nice as Tyson's. 


	2. He's Not My Boyfriend

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews, I noted em at bottom. This is slightly shorter and slightly boring but live with it, I promise it will get much better… I love Cassandra's character, lol, she's funny. Well, read.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. wrote Harry Potter, not me. You're pretty stupid if you didn't know that.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
  
  
I had a dream that night that a bunch of boys that I had never seen before lay still on the dirty ground all muddy. Then, all of a sudden, they sat up and I knew them: Harry, Malfoy, Tobias, Tyson, and one other boy that I had seen before but did not know. They began brawling and my long skirt got caught on Malfoy and I was pulled down into the heap. Then, Harry stood up, but Tyson pulled him down and stood alone. Then everyone disappeared, including me.  
  
When I awoke, with a start I might add, I heard running water and figured Harry must be taking a shower. There was a knock in the common room, so I threw on a tee and sweatpants and schlepped to to the door.  
  
"Morning, sunshine."  
  
"Hey, Ty," I tried to grin. "Why are you bothering me?" I let him in and we sat down on the couch. "So, Tyson, what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to know what we all were doing for the Holidays—are you staying or going back to Ornesta?"  
  
Just the thought of my aunt, Ornesta Boulevardes, made me groan. She wasn't evil, but strict and pretty uptight. I was adopted by my aunt after my parents died when I was a baby. Turns out that they, Joseph and Elizabeth Collins, were killed with Lily and James. I had always wanted to talk to Harry about it, but he always seemed busy and high-and-mighty as the school's celebrity. Ugh… what a turn-off.  
  
"I'm going to stay here. Head-Girl has its perks."  
  
Tyson looked past me and smiled. "Hi Harry."  
  
I swiveled around and gave him an acknowledging smile as he dried his wet hair in his towel. He looked… good. I shook my head to release the thought of wonder-boy looking anything more than snobby.  
  
"Hey, Tyson?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Sorry, I've been a bit preoccupied. Why don't I get dressed and we can head over to Hogsmeade?" Harry proposed.  
  
I was about to decline when Tyson pinched me. "We'd love to," he said, more of an order to me than a reply to Harry.  
  
"Great!" Harry's face brightened, and he pulled a gym shirt over his chest. "I'll invite a couple of my friends, like a triple date."  
  
"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," I said. It was a touchy topic, me and Tyson Oliver. Best friends since first year when we sat together on the traina nd shared a laugh when a sinister profesor, later known to us as Snape, tripped over his robes… We've been through it all… He camped out with me in the hallway when I forgot the specialize password for the girls (A/N: there was an experimental prd. In Hogwarts where boys and girls had separate passwords) in 2nd year and in 5th year when I missed my class picture he pulled me in on his the next day. Basically, Ty's my brother, my best friend.  
  
"Oh, well, Hermione nor Ginny are my girlfriend; Hermione is Ron's and Ginny's his little sister. I just meant…" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Sure, sure," Ty waved it off. He was so laid-back.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
I was ready to perform a silence curse on that Hermio-something Granger girl! "So, have you memorized the Cruzotic Memurin spell?" "Can you handle a Spanish broom?" "Have you read cover to cover of A History of Wizardry?" Seriously, that girl was taking losing Head Girl pretty damn hard. Harry gave me an apologetic grin.  
  
"So, Cassandra, tell me about your parents. Do they work in the ministry?" Ron attempted to rescue me. He turned pink, I thought it was so strange how red his ears truly were.  
  
It was an awakward quetsion for me, since I hadn't told Harry or anything. "I live with my Aunt Ornesta. My parents died when I was little."  
  
"So did mine," Harry nodded solemnly. Hermio-whatever slung her arm around him, as if consoling the bereaved. Shutup!, I wanted to scream. You're not the only sad case! My parents died just like yours! But instead, I just gave a pursed-lip smile.  
  
"I know." I can't believe I blurted that out. It sounded completely insensative. Harry looked up at me suspiciously.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, everyone knows; sorry*," I quickly added, then turned to see the Weasly boy up in my face. "Um, hello, can I help you?" I asked somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing…" he walked away beside Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Tyson gave my hand a familiar squeeze as if to say to let it die, ignore Harry. So I did. Tyson always made so much sense, sometimes I wanted to strangle him. But then he would smile, and I couldn't touch a hair on his head.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
*I got many reviews saying this, so I changed it, thank you everyone!  
  
  
  
Cassandra—hey, glad the name fits u!  
  
Starr Gravings—ty very much! Hope u like rest  
  
Kocchi—hmm, I can safely say I do not know what this mary sue litmus test is… I will click on ur link… ok, I clicked it… well, I don't think she'll qualify as a mary sue, u'll c… no brooding brother, she doesn't end up w/ hoo u think, and she's a pretty ordinary girl, no veela or anything. She has no special powers that I've made up at this time. But ty very much, I'll look into it. 


	3. The things you just don't tell him

A/N: Hey, I make Cas sound like a valley girl in this with all the whatevers, hellos, and ews but oh well. This is to prove that she is not a Mary Sue... yech... Hope this is ok.  
  
Disclaimer: JK is rich a famous. I am not.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The Opening Ceremonies Dance was the next night and I didn't have a date. Well, I could've had a date, if I accepted Tobias's offer, but HELLO? No. Tyson was going with some 6^th year names Janessa or Larissa or something with double s's... (A/N: Cas is very bad w/ names!) Ron and Hermione were going together and Harry was just going himself. I think he wanted to ask me, but I hoped he wouldn't, doubting that I'd say yes.  
  
I got myself a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and plopped onto the plush couch in the common room in my sweats, ready for a night of muggle television, when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Malfoy at the door.  
  
"Hey, you don't look ready!" he exclaimed genuinely. I eyed him strangely. "For the dance...?"  
  
"Um, Malfoy--"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Dracin--"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Ok, ok," I sighed, exasperated. "But I don't recall you asking me." He was dressed up in his best robes.  
  
"Oh, well then, let's go!" he said, ushering me into my room, closing the door behind me. "Get dressed!" he demanded through the door. I decided, what the hell, and I got dressed. I think the only reason I obliged was that I wanted to wear my new dress-robes. Tight and flattering, my velvet lavender dress robes were new, and I squirmed into them, cursing the fashion of witches while I applied some lipgloss, brushed my hair briefly, and stepped out.  
  
"Nice," Draco said, and my stomach practically lurched.  
  
"Rule on: Don't touch me," I said quite calmly as we entered the party. "Rule two: Don't even think about touching me. Rule--"  
  
"K, I get it. Let's dance." He yanked me onto the floor. He was a pretty good dancer, even though I despised the strange and unusual activity. I spotted Ron and Hermione at the table, conversing. There was Ginny with a very pale boy by the stage, and Harry was talking to a tall brunette. Scanning the room, I finally found Tyson. He was dancing with that girl, Melissa, Marissa, Clarissa... whatever it was... same difference. But where was Tobias?  
  
Unfortunately I got my answer as someone grabbed my elbow and spun me to him. It was Tobias, and as he held me close I smelled alcohol on him. "Hey baby," he said, falling all over me and, disgusted, I let him drop to the floor and ran out. I didn't want to be dancing with Draco or Tobias or see anyone or anything or WHATEVER! I fled up to the Head common room and collapsed on the couch. Someone burst in behind me.  
  
"Hey, Cassandra, are you okay?" It was Harry, and he war a confused look. I was surprised to see him, when just a moment ago he had been in the dance hall. He sat down next to me.  
  
"Yeah, sure, sure," I said, monotone. "Everything's peachy."  
  
He snickered. "You're funny, Cas." When he said Cas, it kind of irked me. My skin got prickly in a desnesive way, like a cat's fur standing on end.  
  
"Ooookay..." I trailed off, turning my head in the other direction.  
  
Without notice I felt a strong pair of arms grab my cheeks, spin me around, and he kissed me. Harry kissed me. In that split second, I thought: What is he doing? Um... okay... I slugged him in the stomach and he went doubling over. "Get away you freak!" I screamed, running into my room and locking the door behind me. I didn't try to sound so harsh, but ew! I guess some girls might love to be kissed by Harry Potter, but the strangest thought came over me: Shouldn't he have asked? Weird, I know, I've been kissed before, but this didn't feel right. He was a good kisser from the split second I had experienced it, but I didn't like it. Not at all.  
  
I cried myself to sleep (the whole while Harry knocked on my door, apologizing), even though I didn't know why I was crying. I wanted to go see Tyson but I thought he'd just roll his eyes and say it was a girl thing. But, I knew he wouldn't. Tyson wasn't like that; I just couldn't.  
  
It's hard when your best friend is a guy. There are some things you just don't tell him.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Thx 2 reviewers!!!  
  
SamWitch--I appreciate you knowing she's not a Mary Sue! Yay, I like this character, she kicks! Ty to every1 else2, keep em coming! And 4 loving the chapter!!!  
  
AznGolDragonGod--I have never read Animorphs so I am just making up names. Really. Melissa was just added for effect in Cassie's name problem, Cassandra was just a name I picked to start, and Tobias just sounds magical. 


	4. Cas Emilia

A/N: Sorry so short, but hope you like. Kind of strange. All q's will b cleared, R/R!!!  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own anything... at all...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A week passed and I hadn't spoken with Harry, Draco, or Tyson. Funny, I didn't think I had pissed Ty off. Whatever. It was the day before my 18^th birthday, in what looked to be the most depressing birthday yet. Imagine my excitement when I woke up on November 30 (A/N: Her bday is Dec 1, like mine!) and found that I had overslept for Potions.  
  
I nervously opened the door to Snape's classroom, ready for him to hiss and that snobby Hufflepuff girl Mary-Sue or Jane or something to mutter some stupid comment. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Collins," Snape screeched, like nails on a blackboard. Yech. I opened my mouth to mutter some lame excuse about Muggle alarm clocks when it happened: Snape became taut and fell over, as stiff as a board, only his mouth making the slightest movements.  
  
"She cursed me! Cas Emilia hexed me, that devil girl!" he sputtered. My hand flew to my mouth--I hadn't cursed him! My wand was in my backpack! Some guy named Tom or Tim returned with Professor McGonnagel, who quickly undid the hex and helped Snape to his feet.  
  
"She did it, Cas Emilia, over there!" He pointed an accusatory finger in my direction.  
  
"Professor, she didn't even have her wand!" I turned to see Tyson. He smiled at me, and instantly I felt a million times better. He has a way of doing that.  
  
"Is this so, Severus?" McGonnagel cocked her eye at Snape.  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"Then we have no reason to believe so." I wanted to hug McGonnagl, right then and there, but the thought of it restrained me. Snape muttered and dismissed us, forgetting to give me a detention for being tardy.  
  
I caught up with Ty in the corridor. "You've been avoiding me, having you?" I said, feeling ashamed for no reason whatsoever. He looked around warily, with no response. "Fine, but stop, okay?"  
  
He nodded, flashing me another brilliant smile. "Wanna go set rats loose in Snape's room?"  
  
"Nah," I declined. "I have to go talk to Harry."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I sat, facing Harry, on our common room couch. "Harry--"  
  
"I'm sorry, Cassandra, I don't know what came over me!" he blurted out, then looked away.  
  
"Yeah fine, but that's not what we need to talk about." He arched his eyebrow. "My parents, your parents... they were friends."  
  
"Sure?" Harry looked skeptical. Just because they're dead doesn't mean they didn't have friends, I wanted to scream.  
  
"Uh-huh." I gave him a placid smile. "Joey and Lizzie Collins. They went into hiding with your parents, and so did I."  
  
I could've sworn I saw Harry roll his eyes, and I slapped him. He recovered quickly and just looked at me, long and hard, for a moment. "It's serious, you dolt!" I snapped. I had hoped it'd be a lot easier than this. "Voldemort killed my parents, too, you're not the only charity case!" The last part spilled out, and I immediately regretted it. His eyes opened wide, anger growing in their green specks. He stood up over me menacingly, then stormed into his room.  
  
That night I lay wide awake, thinking about Harry's parents, Tyson avoiding me, and Snapes hex. Finally, at about 1 a.m., I started to drift off to sleep.  
  
I bolted upright. "Cassandra Emilia Collins..." Snape had said. Emilia? As far as I knew, I didn't have a middle name.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AznGol--well soooooory, but that's just the scheme of things, nvr read animorphs  
  
SamWitch--ty so much, ur da best 


	5. With all my love, Liz R.

A/N: Hey, I guess I'm into short chapters, but w/e. That way I can update more often. I hope this chapter is helpful, please no flamers. If you have anything constructive to write, knock yourself out, or compliment me but don't piss me off for no reason. P.S. I DID THE MARY SUE TEST AND GOT A 12, YAY, I HAVE A WELL-DEVELOPED CHARACTER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh get off it! I own nothing! Quit rubbing it in!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I didn't sleep much that night, just a couple of random hours... Emilia... It was as if I had heard it a long, long time ago... but I drew a blank. I knew Emerald and an Emily in Hufflepuff, but no Emilia. Damn, damn, no Emilia!  
  
I awoke before my alarm and trudged into the common room. Harry was there, pressing himself against the door. I almost laughed out loud. "Harry, if you're done humping the door, can I get out?"  
  
He scowled, but didn't move. "Shut it, Cassidy. We need to chat."  
  
I blinked blankly at him. "Cassidy?"  
  
"Your name. Cassidy Emilia Remscraw," he said, as if it was the norm, and I just shrugged and fell back into the couch. "I want to talk to you about your parents and mine." He sat too, and I looked at him, obviously curious.  
  
"I know who you are now. Your Joseph and Elizabeth's daughter."  
  
"Wow, Harry!" Congratulations on figuring it out!" I knew it was a bad time to be sarcastic, but did I claim to be perfect? Hmmm, that's what I thought--no!  
  
Again, he made a face, but continued. "I didn't recognize the name at first, but when you said Joey and Lizzie..." He paused and I made a get-on-with-it face. "Your father, your mother... they were never married. You were born while they were in hiding."  
  
My immediate reaction was dibelief. "Sure, Harry..." I said, but I didn't convince myself.  
  
"Joey Collins and Elizabeth Remscraw... Your mother's maiden name was Remscraw." He looked off into the distance, almost talking to himself. "So I guess Hagrid made a stop on that motorcycle before he dropped me off at the Dursleys..."  
  
"So, what? I'm a bastard child, it's not that bad of a thing."  
  
"I imagine when the ministry arrived they only had heard you called `Cas,' not your full name. So they called you Cassandra, rather than Cassidy. You had a middle name, Emilia. Cassidy Emilia Remscraw."  
  
We sat in silence for a moment. "I don't believe you," I whispered, but more so to myself than to Harry. "I would've been told."  
  
"My mother, Lily... she kept a record, a diary, while in hiding. Reading over it, I found all about you last night." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny book. "This was your mother's."  
  
I gasped, fingering the soft leather and the gold imprint "Diary." I flipped to the first page.  
  
DEAR DIARY,  
  
MY BABY WAS BORN LAST NIGHT AT 11:37, AFTER ONLY 6 MONTHS. PREMATURE, BUT IS PERFECTLY HEALTHY. I IMAGINE SHE WAS BURSTING TO SEE THE WORLD. I FEEL LIKE A TRAITOR, KEEPING MY EXPLORER LOCKED UP IN OUR SECRET HOUSE. BUT, ALAS, IT'S FOR THE BEST... THEN WHY, OH WHY, DO I FEEL LIKE SUCH A HORRIBLE MOTHER?  
  
A MOTHER... I CAN'T IMAGINE I AM A MOTHER, AT ONLY TWENTY. I WISH JOEY AND I HAD BEEN ABLE TO MARRY BEFORE THIS WHOLE ORDEAL, BUT IT IS TOO LATE NOW. OUR LOVE IS ENOUGH.  
  
HER NAME IS CASSIDY EMILIA REMSCRAW. WE WILL CALL HER REMSCRAW UNTIL JOSEPH AND I ARE WED. SHE HAS DARK HAIR AND BLUE EYES, AND SHE IS BEAUTIFUL. HARRY IS ONLY 8 MONTHS OLDER, BUT SHE DOESN'T LIKE HIM MUCH. HE TRIES DESPERATELY TO PLAY WITH HER BUT SHE'S NOT INTERESTED. SHE LIKES TO CLIMB UP ON THE WINDOW SILL.  
  
I DON'T KNOW WHEN WE WILL BE FOUND, BUT LET'S HOPE WE AREN'T. I NEED A BETTER LIFE FOR MY BABY. OTHERWISE, THIS GUILT WILL NEVER GO AWAY. MORE TOMORROW, IF TOMORROW EVER COMES.  
  
WITH ALL MY LOVE, LIZ R.  
  
My breath caught in my throat and a silent tear slid down my cheek. I looked up at Harry, who smiled weakly. A thought occurred to me. "But how does Snape know?"  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
LOL Samwich, ty for being a faithful reviever, whereas some ppl don't review...hinthint... rn't I subtle? lol 


	6. Not What You Called Me Before

A/N: Woohoo, hope ya like! REVIEW!!!!!! Oh, and don't flame! Read my two other stories, "Mind Reader" and my new work, "She, the Assassin" Love ya!  
  
Diclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!!! (except Harry Potter... d'oh!)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Harry, your scar."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
We had fallen asleep on the couch of the common room, and I had awoken to notice something quite out of ordinary.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Just another minute... Ron..."  
  
"Wake up, Potter!" I grouched, shaking him until he made eye contact and realized that I was definitely not Ron. "What's wrong with your scar?"  
  
"Nothing," he yawned.  
  
"Then it normally glows blue?"  
  
"What!?" Harry's hand flew to his forehead, which was damp with sweat. I heard him scream in bitter agony.  
  
"Ohmygoshwhat'swrongHarryyouokay?" My words jumbled together frantically as Harry displayed his hand. The right index finger was throbbing red with--black soot???  
  
"Fire?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "I've heard of hotheaded, but..."  
  
Harry scowled, either from my corny humor or the jolt he'd just experienced. Same thing. "Cassidy!" He yelped; I flinched at hearing the name. "My scar! It's hot! Shit, it's hot!"  
  
"Quit, Harry, you're making my head burn!"  
  
It was then that I noticed that he was staring at my head very, very scarily. "Um, Harry, my bad `do is not a recent development, what's the matter?" I raised my hand to the top of my head and yelped. I had been scorched.  
  
"Cassidy--you're glowing pink."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I winced in my bed in the infirmary as Madame Pomfrey did a chilling spell to my hot, glowing scalp and matted down hair. She did the same to Harry and, while muttering, exited.  
  
I sat up. "Harry, come here."  
  
"Ouch! No!"  
  
"Now, Harry!"  
  
He reluctantly got up and stumbled over, muttering about this and that bitterly. "I want you to look at my head. What's pink?" He peered over and gaped.  
  
"Harry?" He said nothing.  
  
"Harry?" Again, just a dropped jaw.  
  
"HARRY?" He looked at me, nervous.  
  
"It's--it's a scar, Cassidy."  
  
I gulped. "Harry," I said, so quiet that it was barely audible. "I think we need to find out just what happened to me... and how He killed my parents." Harry nodded solemnly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I clutched nervously to the sleeve of Harry's robe as I gently knocked on the Potion's door. "Come in!" a nasy voice called. What if it had been a teacher? Did he talk that way to them, too?  
  
He spotted us as we entered and his face contorted into a sneer. "Yes?"  
  
"Professor," I choked on my words. "You know me."  
  
"Very perceptive, Ms. Collins, but--"  
  
"That's not what you called me before!" I found courage that I didn't think I had as I stepped forward. ~Did I really just say that?~ I thought, and swallowed hard. "You--you called me Cas Emilia."  
  
Snape looked up sharply and he blanched. Literately. He turned a ghastly shade of white and even his dark hair seemed to be shocked.He didn't speak, but I could tell even his thoughts were sputtering.  
  
"You called me Cas Emilia!" I proclaimed once more, my voice rising jaggedly as tears began to stream down my cheeks. Everything was changing, so confusing. Who was I? Where did I come from? What had happened? "You called me Cas Emilia!" I found myself screaming, sobbing hysterically, and I would have fallen to the floor if Harry had not grabbed me, comforting me silently with his presence. "You called me..." My voice died out in a last, desperate cry.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N: Hey, ty for reviews:  
  
Cassandra: sry had 2 change the name, but its working 4 me! Ty verrry much  
  
SamWitch, my fav reviwer: ty for following me along! Glad ya like! 


	7. Gone

A/N: Ok, that was a bit of an emotional chapter, this should clear some stuff up. Upon SamWitch's request (see, I do listen to my reviewers, so maybe the rest of you should review, hinthint...) I am not going to make Snape so evil that he will not tell. I just started a new story but it has no reviews, check out "She, the Assassin" Ok, so on w/ it!  
  
Diclaimer: I own my toothbrush. I bought it myself. Harry Potter? No. JK has that one.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Even Harry could not hold me up; I fell to the floor, crying in an out-of-control manner. I looked up to see Snape, standing there motionless, mouth open but without words. Harry prodded me on. "Say something," I pleaded, new tears falling. "Say anything."  
  
"Cas Emilia..." he made out softly, the words falling like snowflakes from his dry mouth. "Cas Emilia..." I bit my lip to prevent future tears. "I guess you should know."  
  
I opened my mouth, but for once in my life I shut it and the urge to be sardonic. Instead, I listened. But Snape's soft gaze was above my head--to Harry. "Potter, have you seen the...pink?" Harry nodded; Snape sighed.  
  
"Cas--Cassidy Emilia. You are my sister's daughter."  
  
My mouth went dry. It was utterly and completely impossible. The relam of possibilty was too tight to let that factoid in; the space-time continuum would not allow its presence.  
  
"But, sir." Harry sounded throaty as he spoke the things I was too weak to say. "Snape and Remscraw..."  
  
"Remscraw, my mother's name. Lizzie always hated our father," Snape winced, leaving me to wonder if that's why Snape was so bitter. "Not that I didn't."  
  
"But--" I found my voice. "How did they... who did..."  
  
"Your parents were famous, like Potter's, and they went into hiding together." Snape's eyes fell down with a guilty look. "I was their secret-keeper."  
  
I surged with anger, but Harry effortlessly held me back. It was then that it occurred to me. Why was Harry here, and not Tyson? I needed him. Why wasn't he there? That only added to my anger, for I was thinking too unrationally to remember he had no idea where I was. "You turned them in." My low voice was more of an accusation than a question.  
  
Snape's hands went up defensively, and he took a mild step back. "No, no!" He insisted. "When Pettigrew turned the Potters in, your parents tried to rescue them, therefore becoming visible to Voldemort."  
  
By that time I was sitting on the floor, crying gently as Harry breathed heavily. I didn't realize that this must have been hard for him too up until then. "He killed them," I whispered softly into the air. But I was done crying. I looked up to Severus Snape, my uncle, and controlling the wavering in my voice, asked, "Why am I here?"  
  
Both Snape and Harry looked confused. "Why am I alive?" I clarified, although it was painful to say, painful to think.  
  
Snape was crying, just a little. I realized that he must have loved my mother a lot. "Your scar--it is a sign of the Mind-Over-Matter Spell, as it's commonly called." My brow scrunched. I had never heard of that in my life. "Lizzie, your mother... it was her unique spell. She thought it'd help her control her witty but often explosive temper. Just by wanting a spell to happen, if you feel it enough... it can. That's how I knew you Petrified me in Potions the other day."  
  
I didn't say anything. Neither did Harry. "You were in the bedroom when your mother was caught and killed, alongside your father, on the spot. It was her dying wish, I suppose... She willed it in her mind for you to have the spell." Snape glanced up at Harry. "You weren't dead, for Voldemort attempted to kill Harry first and was weakened; I'm not positive the same thing wouldn't have happened if he had tried you first. The scar... It's almost as powerful as Harry's. If it hurts, trouble may be near."  
  
Harry and I thought the same thing at the same time. Our scars... they did hurt. Fiery and hot, they hurt like hell. I snatched up his hand and fled the room, leaving Snape all alone. My uncle, all alone.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry's voice trailed down the corridor as I raced to the Ravenclaw tower. "Cassidy, where are we going?"  
  
"To see Tyson!" I said brethlessly. "Birds of a feather," I heaved to the portrait.  
  
"Aren't you in a hurry!" he exclaimed, but I pushed past with Harry. To my surprise, almost everyone was in the common room--Lindy, Emerald, Chela, Tobias. I surveyed the room quickly.  
  
"Where's Tyson?"  
  
Lindy stepped forward, a mixture of her salty tears and mascara streaming in neat lines down her pale cheeks. "He's gone."  
  
"What do you mean, he's gone?" My voice had excalated to a level so loud that everyone had stopped their nervous chatter and was staring at me. "What the hell do you mean? Where is Tyson?"  
  
"He took him, He took Tyson!" The voice was Tobias's, looking all too sober and solemn for the annoying jokester I pushed off every day.  
  
"What do you mean, He?"  
  
And then I knew. The Dark Lord had taken Tyson Oliver--my best friend, my brother, my hero... my love? I knew it then, and wondered why I didn't before. I was in love with Tyson Oliver. And he was gone.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N: Whee... another emotional chapter, god I write so much and it's only a page. Hope it's not getting stupid. Remember the old proverb: If you don't have anything nice to say in your review, then don't review at all. (Ok, so I edited it a bit, but u get the picture!) Ty!  
  
SamWitch--ty again, other ppl r having trouble w/ the whole review thing! 


	8. The Orange Dot

A/N: hello, in a hurry, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own harry potter....yep...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey, don't jump to conclusions," Harry told me, but I could tell he knew what I did. Voldemort had taken Tyson Oliver. But... why?  
  
Harry squeezed my hand... I remember when Tyson had done the same.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Tyson gave my hand a familiar squeeze as if to say to let it die, ignore Harry. So I did. Tyson always made so much sense, sometimes I wanted to strangle him. But then he would smile, and I couldn't touch a hair on his head.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Cas, snap out of it!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I returned to Earth, to the horribly sad stares of my dearest friends. I didn't speak, so Harry stepped forward. "When did Tyson disappear?"  
  
"An hour ago--oh, god, Cassie..." Lindy all of a sudden broke down sobbing.  
  
"Estoy midea... muy midea por Tyson," Chela sobbed, sinking into the sofa.  
  
"An hour..." Harry rubbed his chin. "Cassidy, how long do you suppose it's been since...?"  
  
"Let's go!" I realized why our scars had hurt. I stopped suddenly, and Harry almost fell over me. "Harry... where are we supposed to find them?"  
  
"Like I know." He cursed to himself.  
  
This was not happening. I was Cassidy Emilia with a scar much like Harry's. I had the Mind-Over-Matter spell forever bestowed upon me. Voldemort killed my parents. He captured one of my few reasons for living, no doubt holding Tyson hostage for Harry and I to come after. But there was one flaw in the Dark Lord's plans: how were we supposed to know where to find Tyson?  
  
"Do you suppose..."  
  
"...Dumbledore would know?" I looked up sharply as he finished my sentence. Now was not the time for him to be messing with my head. With a dirty look from me, he tugged on my sleeve and we went to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Can I help you?" Dumbledore posed the question as we burst into his office, breathless. I got the strangest feeling that he knew why we were there, and it made me angry. Luckily, Harry remained calm and spoke first. What is up with people showing me up when it comes to being rational?  
  
"Is it true that Tyson Oliver was taken by Voldemort?" Harry was surprisingly blunt, but I guess drastic times call for drastic... bluntness.  
  
"I'm glad that you can be so candid," Dumbledore mused, slowly and placid. My blood boiled. How could he be so calm? Why wouldn't he just say something? I think I was the only student at Hogwarts who resented Dumbledore. Tyson, the person closest to me, was at the clutches of a magical maniac and all this guy could do was compliment Harry's ability to be forthright? This was too much. I exploded.  
  
"Listen, buddy." I could hear the color drain from Harry's face as I got up in Dumbledore's face. "I happen to care a lot about Tyson Oliver. Now, we have two options: You can sit here and marvel over the fact that Harry doesn't beat around the bush, or you can help us find Tyson!"  
  
I wanted to hit that man; he didn't even react. His smile just stayed on his twinkling face. "Miss Remscraw." He drew my attention. He had said the name. "Ms. Remscraw, it is quite true that Tyson Oliver was taken by Voldemort. But if you want to know where he is, I imagine you should ask Harry."  
  
My eyes flashed with confusion as I turned to face Harry. He looked just as bewildered as me. "Harry, you took Tyson?"  
  
"No!" He looked outraged as he stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"I am not saying that," the old man explained quietly. "I'm just saying that, with the resources available, you should know, Harry."  
  
It took Harry a moment, as I stood there, waiting anxiously for some prospect of where Tyson may be to pop into Harry's head. "Oh!" He looked enlightened.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry, you've seen the light," I snapped, grabbing him by the collor of his robes. "Now, would you care to share your thoughts with the rest of us?"  
  
"Come on, Cas!"  
  
I sighed with frustration as he dragged me out again. "Think next time, you could tell me where we're going beforehand?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Corpus ailment!" The Gryffindor portrait swung open, and Harry yanked me inside, and into the boys' room before I could ask to simply wait in the common room.  
  
"Ugh, you guys are slobs!" I squealed, upon spotting a pair of dirty underwear and an undershirt growing moss littering the scarlett carpet. Harry was rummaging through drawer after drawer. "Harry, I don't think Tyson's locked up in your underwear drawer." Harry scowled at me, but continued his search.  
  
"I'm looking for the Marauder's Map, mind you!" he retorted with a snort.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm just going to pretend that I know what that is," I screeched. Maybe I shouldn't be so sardonic, but it wouldn't hurt if Harry was just a little bit more explanatory.  
  
Harry didn't take notice of my nasty tone, but he did get on with the explanation. "Apparently, Dumbledore thinks that they're on Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"What gave you that idea?" I was sure I hadn't heard the Headmaster say that, let alone anything that might be useful pertaining to Tyson Oliver's whereabouts.  
  
"Here it is!" Harry triumphantly held up a withered piece of parchment.  
  
"Wow, you found an old piece of toilet paper," I groaned.  
  
"Yeah, and there's Tyson!" he pointed to an orange dot clearly labeled "Tyson Oliver."  
  
I scrunched my eyes. "But why is he... there?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I already got reviews for this ch so I will post here for them and at the end of next ch.... Sry  
  
Ch 7 Reviews:  
  
David--ty, I hope the stuff is working ok w/ every1 else 2  
  
SamWitch--lol, yes, not a mary sue, doncha love that? Well...  
  
Cori--u think well...ty  
  
Ch 8 Reviews:  
  
David--I'll get to it, I'll get to it...  
  
SamWitch--u made me laugh out loud... bounces from foot to foot? U shud try writing humor, not me  
  
Evil*Fairy--ty very much for a very nice review... I will continue, don't worry.  
  
Thankyou 2 every1... This is prob my most successful story so far. Although, Mind Reader did pretty well. I have one story, She, the Assassin that has only 2 reviews, so I'm prob not gonna write nemore 4 that. And I wrote one called "Rowena and Ricky~A Hogwarts Founders Story" and these two guys in their reviews thought they were history teachers, it was innacurate. This IS supposed 2 be a fic, right? When u review, please post thoughts... ty! 


	9. My Sardonic Influenece

A/N: This is the shortest chapter yet but it's something. Maybe I will add to it later. I jsut haven't updated in a week and thought I'd put up what I have so far. Thanks, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mina; however Cas the comedian and Tyson the hottie are! Who has the better deal? Me or JK? Tough, tough...  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
"I have no idea, but let's check it out!" Harry exclaimed and we were off once more. Even in that bleak moment, I realized he'd make a great excorcising partner and cursed at myself. I was losing breath but I tried not to notice as we burst into the Astronomy Tower.  
  
It was empty. "Harry," I shrieked, my nerves interefering with my vocal chords, "your psychic piece of toilet paper was wrong! The room is empty..."  
  
Harry's mouth was hung open. "But the map... it never lies..."  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
Harry and I spun around as the door slammed and locked behind us. "Um, who said that?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Crimity!" Harry yelled. He had taken the piece of crinkly paper out of his pocket and was eying it hopelessly.  
  
"What is it?" I again didn't want the answer. "Is Tyson okay?"  
  
Harry gulped and shifted awkwardly from side to side. "Good question, Cas."  
  
"What do you mean, O Cryptic One?" I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking them tenaciously.  
  
"Hey hey!" he yelped, freeing himself of my grasp. "All I'm saying is he isn't here anymore. After the door locked, his orange dot disappeared down the staircase. Look, now he's at the foot of it!"  
  
"Great, the life of my friend is in the hands of toilet paper! And we're watching it like a movie!" Still, I didn't dare tear my eyes away from the parchment.  
  
"Easy," Harry soothed, but he did not look at me. A cricket chirped outside; it was still the morning and the sun was glowing brightly from the cracks of the tower. "It's a hunch, but I think I heard from Remus that if the person you were following died, they'd turn black, and siappear in ten minutes."  
  
"Remus...?" I sighed, plopping down onto the cold stone floor. "Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
"Kay," Harry joined me on the floor. "I can't believe we're locked in here," he groaned, and turned to me.  
  
"I know..." I tried to picture Tyson in my head but his image was getting blurry; I took that as a bad sign. I noticed that Harry was too-close-for-comfort and I scooted away. He turned pink. "Um, Harry, you don't think...?"  
  
"Oh, I know you don't like me like that," Harry replied sharply, not letting me finish.  
  
Now it was my turn to blush. "Uh, actually, I was going to ask you if you though Tyson was in danger... like death..."  
  
"Oh," he said, staring at the ground. "Well, I don't think so. Tyson's a nice guy; he's lucky to have you."  
  
The blushing was going back-and-forth, so I stood up and began pacing. "Harry, we have to get out of here. Opendium smithtonium!" I pointed my wand at the lcoked door but it didn't budge. "Damn!" I cried. "It's wand-proof."  
  
"Duh," Harry scowled, standing up. "It's the Dark Lord we're dealing with, not Fisher Price."  
  
I almost laughed. My sardonic influence was rubbing off on Harry. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "This doesn't make sense," I said suddenly, realization hitting me. "Voldemort has Tyson as a lure, but he won't let us get to him."  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry and I screamed at the same time.  
  
"He doesn't want us..." I said quietly, going numb all over. "He wants Tyson."  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
David--here ya go! sry so short  
  
SamWitch--lol... let's find out, shall we... plot thickens, as david said  
  
EvilFairy--thanks, lol, u must have written that at 2 am in morning or something lol  
  
Matt--ty... sooner than u think... muchacha... 


	10. Tyson's Lineage

A/N: Short chapter but at least I finally got this out, right? RIGHT? Okay… well, I am just going to finish up this story really soon so bear with me, deal? Well, here's your insanely short chapter although it should clear a few things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Cassandra Collins/Cas Emilia Remscraw, Tyson Oliver, and the other OC's… well, that's it. Lucky me, right?  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
"Why would he want Tyson?" Harry spat suddenly. He looked angry, almost... jealous?  
  
"Oh, dear god, Harry!" I sighed, exasperation creeping in with the nervousness I felt. "I don't know, but now's not the time for envy."  
  
"Well, maybe you should know," he snapped right back. Harry looked genuinely angry; I had never seen him like that. Maybe because of the situation, but I was a bit put off by his emotion. I walked to the other side of the Astronomy Tower, away from Harry.  
  
"What do you know about Tyson?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking the silence. His tone sounded softer, and so I felt more relaxed. My breath was still shaky, but I sat down once more and tried to think.  
  
"Um, well. His favorite color is green and his favorite band is the-- "  
  
"I mean his facts!" Harry restated, annoyed. He obviously that that I was attempting a bad joke or something of the sort. "Like, where's he from? Does he have any siblings? What are his parents' names?"  
  
"Stop yelling!" I wimpered, feeling my usually dry eyes start to water. "I'm scared, okay?" How could Harry be so heartless? I needed to think, sure, but it was hard. It's hard to remember every detail of your best friend's life when all you can think about is how many ways the Dark Lord could be torturing him right at that moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cas," Harry replied gently, sitting down once more beside me. "We just really need to figure this out. Try to remember, alright?"  
  
"H-he's from Liverpool. His parents both died--his mother was found dead by some strange curse and his father was a Muggle. He was out on the streets one day and there was some sort of freak accident." I stopped short as Harry clamped his hand on my shoulder urgently.  
  
"What were his parents' names?" I could tell he was onto something.  
  
"His father was... was Cameron Oliver, I think... And his mother was..." I trailed off, trying to remember. Tyson and I hadn't spoken about his parents since 4th year.  
  
Harry's eyes were the size of golfballs. "What was his mother's name?" He pronounced every word slowly and momentously. I felt fear, although I didn't know why.  
  
"I think it was... it was... Elisa." I cried out as Harry seized both of my shoulders.  
  
"Elisa what?" he asked, his grip tightening. "Elisa what?"  
  
"Elisa... Elisa Pettigrew!" I forced out, and broke down sobbing. Harry let go and looked at me, stunned. He didn't say a word, just stared incredulously. "What?"  
  
"Pettigrew..." The astonishment grew to bitter angst as he began pacing the room. I didn't understand; I gripped onto the stone windowsill to get up and started after him, but my knees were shaking and he was walking so fast, back and forth, back and forth, back and--  
  
"Cas? Cassidy?" A fuzzy voice was calling my name and my head hurt. I opened my eyes and Harry was over me, his eyes bewildered. "You passed out for a second."  
  
"I... did...?" My own voice sounded so foggy. It was too much. I tried to lift my head up but resorted to sliding myself along the floor and propping myself up against the stone wall. It was then that I saw Harry's hands. They were dripping with blood. "Harry!" I croaked, finding some of my voice. "You're bleeding! Your hands!"  
  
He didn't even look down to check. Instead, he smiled weakly. "No, I'm not. You are."  
  
I felt the back of my head, where it felt so woozy, and sure enough my hand returned with blood. "Could you fix it with some spell?" I muttered. The blood was warm and sticky and was making me feel like I was about to retch.  
  
"Aidium vessel," he said, flicking his wand, and immediately my head cleared up. I staggered to my feet and thanked him with a nod of my no longer bleeding head.  
  
"Please, explain to me what I said," I pleaded, which was very out of character for me. Since when had I cried so freely? Since when had I begged or been earnest? It's not that I hid behind my sarcastic mask, it was just who I was. And this... could this be part of who I was too?  
  
"Elisa Pettigrew, sister of Peter Pettigrew," Harry said uneasily, but there was no recognition of that name on my face so he continued. "Peter is the one who betrayed our parents," Harry sneered at the thought. "I imagine he killed Elisa and Tyson's father, well... Peter is the one who caused the street freak accident, as you call it."  
  
My mouth formed an "O" and I just sat there, breathing. Breathing; I had to make sure I didn't stop, it wasn't an automatic act anymore. I could just stop right there, stop breathing, stop living. But I breathed and I lived for Tyson Oliver's sake. "Peter--Ty's uncle--why does Voldemort need Tyson?"  
  
"You honestly don't get it?" Harry's eyes made me feel like the stupidest girl alive. "Make the inference, Cas. Pettigrew is, like, Voldemort's left-hand man."  
  
"Don't you mean right-hand man?"  
  
"No," Harry replied, added wringing his hands to the pacing he was doing. It was driving me crazy. "I mean left-hand man. Lucius Malfoy would probably be the right-hand."  
  
"Like Draco Malfoy!" My eyes lit up; so that's where I had heard the name Malfoy. It used to be all over the news, when Voldemort's supporters came back to the Light side. "Do you suppose Peter is..."  
  
"...retiring? Maybe he wants Tyson to fill his shoes. They're blood, after all." I hated when Harry would finish my sentences. It was really too much. "Peter isn't old, he just seems so worn out. It's just a guess anyway. Maybe he just needs help from Tyson, I don't know."  
  
"Tyson wouldn't help that scumbag," I hissed, feeling stronger. Would he? No! Tyson Oliver was one of the best people in the world, and he'd never do anything like that, not even if his own life depended on it. "We've got to get out of here, Harry," I said, my voice low, and I began to feel really cold. Their was no chill in the air exactly, but I just felt like my insides were freezing.  
  
"But how?" he quipped sharply, but I didn't reply. I knew he wasn't expecting one.  
  
"Do you feel that?" I asked him, hugging myself to keep warm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The cold!" I shivered again and felt the goosebumps crawling up my arms and legs. "It's freezing!"  
  
"Go by the fire," he shrugged.  
  
I crept over there, but it barely helped. It felt like my blood temperature had dropped twenty degrees. Maybe it was from nerves, I supposed. The flames of the orange fire danced like the sun's shadow over water. I nearly jumped as Harry gasped from behind me. "What!?"  
  
"The fire! We can use Floo Powder!" I watched in confusion as Harry began rummaging through his pockets.  
  
"And you have Floo Powder on you?" I let out a long yawn, knowing that it was improbable. "Let's doubt it, kay?"  
  
"Accio Floo Powder!" I jumped in surprise as something thudded against the heavy door.  
  
"Brilliant, Harry. Your Firebolt wouldn't get through, what made you think... Oh!" I knelt down beside the door, where the slightest crack was between the door and floor. A small, insignifigant seeming amount of the funny colored powder graced the floor. Harry and I licked our fingers and stuck it to the ground to lift the powder up; it clung to our fingertips. "How Medieval is this?" I grumbled, realizing what I was doing. But I didn't care; if it meant getting out of the Astronomy Tower, I was game.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, sorry it's been so long!  
  
PestruskaDYIT—Thank you so much, I am sorry it's been a while!  
  
Catt—LOL, I'm somewhat similar.  
  
Shadowbond—Thanks, sorry about that cliffie, it wa cruel  
  
Charmedimsure—Sorry, thanks for reviewing… Yes, my cliffies are evil  
  
SamWitch—Sorry, since it's been so long you may have done something drastic as you said, let's hope not… Thanks always!  
  
Cathy Gurl—Um, okay, well. I changed that. Thanks anyway  
  
Adam—Thank ya, just let me know what your pen name is!  
  
Lizza—Thanks… so… how are you doing? I'm bored. Thanks…  
  
Ravenlink—Thanks a lot! Means much 2 me!  
  
Miaka—Hey, I actually liked your review. I changed the part about her knowing about Harry's parents, that was a bit of stupidity on my part. They're allowed in the Head Boy/Girl rooms cuz they knocked, and they let them in. She's not just any1, that's why she doesn't like Dumbledore. She even says that she wonders why she's the only one. Sorry, I couldn't find a Latin dictionary online but if you know of one please LMK. Anyway, maybe it's just me, but I didn't think your review was as awful as you warned. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
In the name of reading—I think I have answered! The tribe has spoken. Thanks  
  
Smileygirlo3—Aww, thankyou so much!  
  
Escritora—Thank you, me 2  
  
Heather—LOL, yes, yes… well, thanks for reviewing  
  
DreamingReader—Sorry, but I'm glad you've enjoyed.  
  
  
  
I don't really feel like running this through spellchecker so bite me. J/K, although I'm not going to. It's annoying, they say all these Hogwarts words are spelled wrong. Bye… 


End file.
